Jugando con el Amor
by Aiko Kumiko
Summary: Ichigo es un chico que no tiene interés en el amor, hasta que se entera que para salvar su vida necesita solo una cosa... enamorar a mujeres y hombres. Contiene de todo Harem, Ecchi, Yaoi :3. Pasen y lean :D


Hola! Bueno espero que les agrade esta historia que se me ocurrió mientras estaba en misa :D

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach **NO **me pertenecen si no a **Tite Kubo**.

Basado en el manga (prox. Anime) The World God Only Knows (**Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai)**

**Jugando con el Amor.**

_**Capítulo 1**_

**Comienza el juego.**

Era un día calmado como varios, el viento estaba frio pero a la vez confortante pues el calor que hacía era horrible.

-Que clima tan loco el de hoy- comento un chico de cabello anaranjado que iba de camino a casa después de un día de tareas laboriosas en lo que él llamaba prisión.

-Oh vamos Ichigo- le dijo uno de sus amigos que lo rodeaba como mosquito. –No es tan mala la escuela, mira que hasta las tareas son fáciles-

-Eso es porque tu no las haces, siempre me las andas copiando- lo único que hizo su amigo, cuyo nombre era Keigo Asano, el más flojo pero más divertido de la escuela, fue una caída muy graciosa estilo anime.

-No me delates, no andes hablando de esas cosas aquí donde te pueden oír- dijo el chico mientras lo golpeaba levemente del hombro. Ichigo se encontraba algo molesto y si no fuera porque ya estaba en la entrada de su casa, le daba una pequeña golpiza en su dura cabezota.

-Como sea, no me encuentro mucho de humor-

-¿Cómo es posible que no estés de humor? Eres extraño Ichigo, la verdad es que si, mira que ni siquiera estás enamorado de Orihime, la chica más popular- le dijo el chico con corazones en sus ojos que desaparecieron al ver la mirada dura de su amigo.

-A mí no me interesan esas cosas, sabes que el amor es algo que a mí no me interesa. Como sea, nos vemos mañana y cuídate mucho Keigo- le dijo despidiéndose con la mano una vez que llegaron a la entrada a su casa.

-Nos vemos Ichigo y no olvides la tarea de matemáticas- contesto sonriente, pero corrió despavorido al ver la dura mirada de Ichigo. Ichigo cansado como se encontraba, giro la llave y abrió la puerta.

-Ya estoy en casa- saludo como siempre lo había hecho. Entro precavido pues sabía lo que ocurría cuando él ponía un pie en su casa. En cualquier momento, su padre aparecería y lo recibiría con un golpe en la cara, estomago o en su zona más sensible, sin embargo, se extrañó que nadie lo saludara, sus hermanas tampoco estaban, miro el reloj y se sorprendió un poco al ver la hora. Se suponía que ya deberían de estar en casa sus hermanas, pero no, su casa estaba desolada. Se quitó los zapatos y se puso las sandalias, subió hasta su habitación y al entrar dejo su mochila sobre la cama. Cuando la lanzo, un objeto callo de su cama, era un PSP negro con una calavera blanca con lo que parecía fuego azul de fondo. Extrañado, lo levanto y lo encendió. Después de jugarlo dos horas, el chico se sorprendió de lo fácil y sencillo que era pues lo había ganado muy rápido. Cuando termino, un mensaje apareció en la pantalla.

"El Dios de este juego te reta a una última misión. Si aceptas te verás forzado a ganarlo, solo así garantizaras tu libertad"

-Lo más seguro es que sea basura, pero bueno, no tardare mucho- dijo mientras apretaba el botón de aceptar. Al hacerlo, un destello apareció en la pantalla impactando al chico que tiro lejos aquel artefacto. –Pero que…- no pudo concluir pues en ese instante, una cortina de humo cubrió sus ojos y cuando este comenzaba a dispersarse, una chica de estatura menor a él, apareció. Llevaba un vestido morado corto, sandalias negras, una tela la envolvía y se enrollaba en su cintura marcando lo delgada que era.

-Me alegra que hayas aceptado el desafío, hola mi nombre es Rukia y seré tu compañera- dijo la chica un tanto seria, no se le veía muy feliz que digamos.

-Y tú, ¿Quién demonios eres?- pregunto el chico molesto. La tal Rukia solo lo miro con enojo.

-¿Acaso estas sordo? Mi nombre es Rukia y seré tu compañera ya que aceptaste el desafío, Dios mira que inútil compañero me ha tocado- contesto molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia otro lado. Que compañero tan distraído le había tocado.

-¿Compañero? No entiendo de que rayos me estas hablando así que será mejor que te expliques antes de que te hecho por la ventana-

-Vamos, no tienes que ser así de grosero. ¿Así tratas a las chicas? No me pregunto cómo trataras a tu madre- comento la chica divertida solo para molestarlo un poco. Y funciono, el chico estaba que echaba humo de las orejas.

-A mi madre no la metas porque eso no te incumbe y será mejor que te expliques de una buena vez, quién demonios eres, como rayos saliste de esa PSP y en qué carajo problema me he metido- Ichigo estaba que echaba chispas de los ojos, no se encontraban de muy buen humor después de clases y todavía viene una enana que le dice que son compañeros para quien sabe que aventura extraña, demonios que vida la suya, si pudiera, escribía una novela de ello.

-Está bien, te explicare mi proveniencia y la misión que tenemos-

-De acuerdo te oiré, pero… antes toma asiento- dijo el chico mientras le acercaba una silla. Bueno, al menos no era tan majadero pensó ella sentándose.

-Bien, primero que nada yo soy… un demonio-

-¿Un demonio?-

-Exactamente, bien, mi misión aquí es ayudarte a capturar unos demonios que escaparon de las llamas del infierno, estos son muy peligrosos y se refugian aquí en el mundo humano, atacando a las personas, sin distinción alguna- unos dibujos semejantes a conejos acompañaban la narración de la chica, pero más que ayudarla a contar la historia, solo hacían que el chico mirara de manera extraña, cadi descifrando, cada uno de los dibujos. -¿Tienes alguna pregunta?-

-No, te entendí bien aunque deberías de dibujar mejor- comento pero al ver la mirada fulminante de la chica se mantuvo callado.

-Como sea, bien nuestra misión será atraparlos y llevarlos de regreso al infierno, en resumen total-

-Ya veo y… ¿Cómo pretendes que los atraparemos?- preguntó confuso pues eso aún no quedaba claro.

-La única manera de capturarlos es conquistando a los demás, y no me refiero a un "te quiero" y es todo, si no que tienes que enamorarlos- bien, hasta ahora el asunto se entendía solo por un pequeño detalle… ella dijo "enamorarlos" cuando debió decir "enamorarlas" pues él era chico y si iba a enamorar a alguien, tendría que ser una chica ¿cierto?

-Bien, entiendo para poder capturar tengo que enamorar a chicas…-

-¿Quién dijo que solo son chicas a las que atacan?- interrumpió ella molesta. Ichigo se quedó estático, ¿acaso también tiene que enamorar a hombres?

-¿ósea… que también atacan chicos?- pregunto un tanto asqueado y temeroso.

-Por supuesto, estos demonios atacan a todos sin distinción alguna, tanto hombres como mujeres son afectados y para poder capturar a esos demonios, tienes que enamorar a todos, sin distinción- le dijo ella, ¿acaso era difícil de entender una lógica tan sencilla?

-¿Y a ti te parece que me gustan los hombres? Ah no, no acepto. Yo no enamoro hombres no señor, que eso lo haga una chica o un travesti o un homosexual pero yo no, nada, conmigo no cuentes en lo absoluto- grito el chico cruzado de brazos y volteando a dirección contraria a Rukia. Enamorar a hombres, mira que bromita tan graciosa y de mal gusto había preparado para él. De repente, Ichigo cayó al suelo mientras era sometido por Rukia, quien te colocaba algo en el cuello. –Espera, espera ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ¿Qué rayos es esto?- preguntó de nuevo al ver el collar que ahora tenía puesto alrededor de su cuello.

-Una vez que aceptas la propuesta no te puedes negar al llamado, es tu misión ahora y tienes que cumplirla sin importar que ocurra además si no lo haces, ese collar se activara y te cortara la cabeza- contesto ella con un dejo de tristeza, pero al chico le importo muy poco.

-¿Qué carajo les pasa a ustedes? No, yo no lo acepto-

-Tienes que hacerlo, es tu deber ahora. No puedes fallar, la más mínima falla te podría costar muchas cosas- le dijo ella tratando de apaciguarlo pero parecía que no resultaba ningún efecto.

-Eso lo dices tú porque no te van a cortar la cabeza- le reclamo mientras seguía tratando inútilmente de despojarse de dichoso aparato.

-La verdad es que no, tanto tú como yo estamos condenados. Desde que le diste aceptar, un collar se implanto en mi automáticamente, así que si tu fallas, yo también moriré contigo- Rukia agacho la cabeza e Ichigo pudo distinguir que la chica se encontraba algo triste. Se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada.

Suspiro resignado, lo último que quería en su vida era enamorar a un hombre, pero al saber que su vida y el de su, ahora, compañera estaban en riesgo, no le quedaba otra opción. Muy dentro de él, quería que fuese solo una malvada pesadilla producto de tantas noches de desvelo tratando de superarse cada día y otra, muy pero muy en el fondo, se encontraba emocionado y curioso de lo que llegaría a ocurrir.

-Bien, acepto el trato, pero con una pequeña condición- le dijo el mirando a la chica de manera perversa. Rukia lo observo un rato y dedujo que lo que se avenía no sería nada bueno.

-Tú no puedes poner condiciones, solo eres un humano y si yo quisiera, te arrojo una maldición y te mato, dalo por seguro- contesto ella defendiéndose, Ichigo solo sonrió al ver la postura en que se encontraba su compañera.

-No te preocupes, no es nada malo lo que pasara- sonrió de lado mientras se distanciaba un poco de la joven, ahora ella estaba confusa y curiosa de lo que se lo ocurriría a su compañero.

-De acuerdo, dime ¿Cuál es tu condición?- preguntó rindiéndose.

-Una vez que terminemos con estos juegos, tú harás lo que yo te diga- ahora si sus oídos no podían creer lo que el chico proponía. Imágenes no aptas para niños pasaron por la mente de la joven, distorsionando todo y sacando conclusiones apresuradas. Una bofetada fue lo que el chico recibió dejándolo confuso. –Oye eso dolió- se quejó obviamente.

-Eres un pervertido, mira que hacer lo que tú quieras. Vaya compañero me ha tocado, mira que de seguro hasta te mas…- fue interrumpida pues el chico no quería oírlo lo siguiente. Para eso la tomó por sorpresa de los brazos.

-No digas eso idiota, se ve que lo malentiendes todo ¿verdad? Mira, como tú vas a ser la que me mande todo este tiempo, deja que por lo menos al final yo goce el poder mandarte a ti a un trabajito o lo que sea menos pervertido ¿oíste enana?- el chico se encontraba totalmente sonrojado, a la distancia que se encontraban casi podían oír los latidos del corazón del otro. Después de unos cinco segundos, se percataron de lo cerca que estaban y se separaron más sonrojados.

-Está bien… lo, lo siento, ¿bien?-preguntó ella sonrojada mirando hacia otro extremo de la habitación.

-No hay problema, entonces… ¿aceptas mi condición?- le dijo él mientras le extendía la mano con el rostro mirando en otra dirección. Sin perder la postura en que se encontraba Rukia, esta le extendió la mano y la estrecharon.

-De acuerdo, cumpliré con lo que dices, pero tienes que prometerme y ayudarme a capturar a todos esos demonios-

-Bien, lo hare. ¿Cuándo empezamos?- Ichigo dio una vuelta pero al hacerlo, vio con asombro que la chica había desaparecido del lugar. La ventana y la puerta permanecían cerradas por lo que lo más seguro es que se haya desvanecido… Oh solo haya sido un sueño de mal gusto. Gruño y se tiro a la cama donde se dispuso a dormir esperando a que alguno de sus parientes se le ocurriera llegar.

**XxxxX**

**Hola! Bueno, el primer trabajo de Bleach que hago y no es un One Shot ^^ espero que lo hayan leído, disfrutado y dejen un bonito review, me gusta saber lo que opina la gente y cuales vendrían siendo sus sugerencias, comentarios, criticas en fin, todo lo acepto con el mayor gusto del mundo :3**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de…**

"**Jugando con el Amor"**

**Nos vemos :3**

_**Aiko Kumiko**_


End file.
